Dizzy Pilots
Dizzy Pilots is the 74th short subject by Columbia Pictures starring the Three Stooges. Plot Moe, Larry, and Curly are the Wrong brothers (a parody of the Wright brothers), a trio of aviators who must invent a revolutionary airplane for the military in order to avoid the draft. They have just 30 days to prove that their new plane "The Buzzard" can revolutionize flying. In the process of preparing "The Buzzard", Moe twice gets knocked into a tub of rubber cement. The first time it happens, Larry and Curly try to get the rubber off Moe by expanding the rubber with hydrogen. Unfortunately for the trio, Moe floats to the top of the airplane hangar and into the sky, and Larry and Curly take aim with a shotgun and blast him to safety. Later, just as the boys are ready to test "The Buzzard," they realize the plane is too wide to move out of the hangar. This problem is solved when the Stooges saw a larger opening in the airplane's hangar. They encounter two additional setbacks: their test flight fails, and they are drafted into the army, where they have trouble with a tough drill sergeant (Richard Fiske). Cast *Moe Howard as Moe Wrong *Larry Fine as Larry Wrong *Curly Howard as Curly Wrong Notes *The army segment at the end of the film was actually stock footage from the short film Boobs in Arms. *The gag of the Stooges trying to get a large plane from too small a hanger was used in the cartoon "The Scooby Doo Movies "The Ghost of the Red Baron' Goofs * When Moe tells Curly to "get me out of this" after Curly accidentally turned the vice's lever which crushed Moe's hand, Curly is turning the lever the same way that he used to tighten the vice, but this means that he is only tightening it more and Moe's hand should still be stuck. When he and Moe turn the lever the same tightening direction, Moe's hand is suddenly free despite turning the lever in the wrong direction the entire time and the vice would only be tightened more, meaning his hand should not be free and would only get severed. * In the scene where Moe is covered in liquid rubber and is floating to the roof, two thin wires are seen pulling him up. * When Moe is stuck on the roof and says Curly and Larry to "Get me down", his voice is slightly deeper than usual. * In the same scene where Moe says to Curly and Larry to "Get me down", his lips aren't moving. Quotes As Moe looks for a vice: *Moe (to Curly): "Where's your vice?" *Curly: "Vice? I have no vice. I'm as pure as the driven snow!" *Moe: "Yeah, but you drifted!" (hits Curly on the head) When Moe floats up to the top of the hanger, Larry and Curly try to bring him down: Curly picks up a rifle: *Larry: "Don't you know better than to use a rifle? You might Miss! Here use a shotgun instead!" After the three finishing "The Buzzard", they decided to test the plane out: *Larry: "Hey, what do we know about flying?" *Moe: "Neither did the Wright brothers, but they flew! Anything the Wright brother can do, the Wrong brothers can do! Right?" *Larry: "Right!" *Curly: "Wrong.. Brothers!" When Moe order the two stooges to "saw the garage", Curly mistaken the word saw (as seeing) instead of saw (Cutting job) *Moe: "Hey, don't saw the wings. You saw the garage." *Curly: "I see the garage, but I don't saw the garage. You are speaking incorrectly. You are moidering the King's English! Et cetera. See? Saw? See? Saw?" Category:1943 Category:Short subjects Category:Columbia Category:Moe, Larry, Curly